Efecto Saiyajin
by Chocolatmint
Summary: Luego de lograr transformarse en Super Saiyajin, Kyabe el guerrero del Universo 6, se enfrentará a importantes e inesperadas decisiones en su vida. ¿Quien lo ayudará? ¿Que hará al respecto? Un fic de Kyabe, Kale y Caulifla. Reto Especial DBFanfic.


Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad del gran Akira Toriyama.

 **II**

 **Efecto Saiyajin**

 **II**

Kyabe no era tonto. Y es que sabía que algo había cambiado en su vida desde que se pudo transformar en Súper Saiyajin en aquel torneo cuando enfrentó al Saiyajin del Universo 7, Vegeta.

Evidentemente su poder había aumentado, al igual que sus habilidades y su resistencia física. Pero había algo más que no esperaba y era el hecho de que de un instante a otro había dejado de ser indiferente antes los ojos de algunos individuos.

Y para ser más exactos, individuos del género femenino.

Porque, a pesar de que dedicaba su vida a las peleas y al bien de su amado planeta Salad como un guerrero de elite, contacto con mujeres de su raza no le faltaba: "No llueve, pero gotea" como dirían algunos, era una frase que podría definir su vida personal hasta ese momento.

Sin embargo, todo eso cambió cuando conoció a dos mujeres Saiyajin muy particulares: Caulifla y Kale.

Y es que a pesar de que sus caminos se cruzaron en un contexto más bien dramático; pues la existencia de su Universo peligraba y sólo participando en aquel Torneo de fuerza entre Universos podían salvarse, eso no impidió que pudieran llegar a conocer aún más. Y el entrenamiento que realizaron para lograr que ambas se convirtieran en Súper Saiyajin, provocó que los unieran aún más.

Y luego de todos los acontecimientos, cuando la paz había llegado a su Universo, la cercanía entre los tres se mantuvo con el pasar del tiempo.

Ya para ese entonces, para el joven Kyabe no era nada inusual compartir con ambas y seguido. Ellas ya eran cercanas desde antes que lo conocieran a él, pues Kale era la protegida de Caulifla, así que todo andaba bien en ese aspecto; cuando veía a una, obviamente veía a la otra. Y todos eran felices.

Pero de la noche a la mañana empezó a notar cambios en la relación, en especial en la relación entre ambas mujeres cuando estaban solas con él. No lo podía dar por sentado, pero Kyabe ya estaba empezando a notar que ambas féminas estaba compitiendo por su atención: Primero con los entrenamientos, con lograr nuevas técnicas, subir de nivel Súper Saiyajin y así. Él podía enseñarle a las dos sin problemas, pero ellas no estaban muy de acuerdo con eso:

La primera vez que entrenaste con Kyabe, lo hiciste a mis espaldas – Le dijo Kale a su mentora, tratando de que su voz sonara firme, aun sin mucho éxito. Caulifla se hacía la desentendida.

No te quejes, Kale - Respondió la otra Saiyajin, ofendida – ¡Tú también terminaste entrenando ese día y convirtiéndote en Súper Saiyajin!

Cuando ocurrían esos momentos de alta tensión, el único varón del trío prefería optar por el silencio. Y es que sabía que por más que discutieran ambas mujeres se tenían estima y cariño, Y jamás se enfrentarían a una batalla campal por su atención. ¿O tal vez si?

En otras ocasiones, la rivalidad se veía marcada por pequeños detalles: Quién era la mejor Saiyajin, la más fuerte, la más inteligente, la más divertida o la más bonita. Kyabe terminaba mareado luego de tanto interrogatorio, se sentía como si fuera un terrible criminal al que le estaban sacando la verdad a punta de amenazas. Y es que para él, ambas mujeres Saiyajin eran geniales y todas esas preguntar lo dejaban en una pésima posición.

Sin embargo, un día ocurrió algo inesperado. Algo que jamás pensó que le pasaría a él. A Kyabe el Saiyajin Miembro del escuadrón de élite de las fuerzas de defensa del planeta Salad. Pero le pasó y aquello le terminó provocando un gran conflicto interno.

Lo debió haber sospechado desde que se encontró con ellas, en el momento en que ingresaba al oscuro galpón donde las conoció por primera vez. Ambas estaban de muy buen humor. Demasiado para ser verdad. Él, con toda ingenuidad que lo caracterizaba y pensando que quizás ese entusiasmo se debía sólo al hecho de un nuevo día de entrenamiento, no esperó jamás lo que le estaba por suceder:

Queremos estar contigo, Kyabe – habló Caulifla con una seguridad desbordante, sin anestesia.

¿Cómo? – Preguntó él, sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando

Nada nos haría más feliz que estar con el primer Súper Saiyajin del Planeta Salad – Agregó Kale con su característica timidez, sonrojándose levemente.

Pero como también te conocemos y sabemos que eres distinto a la mayoría de los Saiyajin – Habló su compañera nuevamente – Puedes pensarlo si quieres... sólo no te demores tanto ¿Bueno?

Sin decir ni una palabra, Kyabe salió de aquel lugar y voló sin rumbo fijo, digiriendo lo que le acababan de decir. Estaba consciente de que su raza no era muy propensa a las relaciones formales, muchos y muchas en su planeta tenían más de una pareja, convivían libremente sin problemas y no era algo terrible. ¿Pero que le ocurriera a él? Jamás se lo imaginó. Menos que fuera algo tan repentino.

¿Es que acaso todo esto lo había provocado su repentina e impactante transformación a Súper Saiyajin?

Esa noche Kyabe no pudo conciliar el sueño. Estaba confundido, sorprendido. Necesitaba resolver dudas, pero tampoco sabía cómo formular las preguntas, estaba hecho un lío.

Ya en la oscuridad de su habitación y en medio del silencio de la noche, una idea llegó a su mente y supo quién podría ayudarlo a resolver este gran dilema. Así, apenas vio salir el amanecer, empezó a poner en marcha su plan.

II

No demoró mucho tiempo en llegar al planeta del Dios de la Destrucción Champa. Necesitaba con urgencia hablar con Vados, el ángel del Sexto Universo y poder lograr su objetivo: Aclarar sus dudas con un experto en la materia, Vegeta.

Y es que Kyabe consideraba aquel Saiyajin como su maestro, su guía. Lo admiraba profundamente y estaba seguro que de él obtendría una respuesta a todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Eso sí, sabía que no sería fácil llegar a un diálogo con el guerrero, pero antes de pensar en eso, primero tenía que preocuparse de cómo llegar a la Tierra.

Con la excusa de que el Príncipe Saiyajin le ayudaría a lograr la tan codiciada transformación de Saiyajin Blue y así ser un guerrero aún más poderoso, Kyabe usó todo su poder de convencimiento para lograr que el ángel aceptara a transportarlo, sólo por unas horas, al planeta Tierra en el Séptimo Universo.

Pensó que le sería más difícil convencerla; pero Vados parecía muy entusiasmada con la propuesta.

¿Y me la mostrarás, Kyabe? – Preguntó motivada, luego de escuchar toda la explicación del Saiyajin.

¡¿El qué?! – Chilló el aludido, visiblemente perturbado. Haciendo que tanto ángel como Dios lo miraran raro.

Tu transformación a Saiyajin Blue, claro – Contestó ella, luego de emitir una risita divertida. Realmente se veía adorable tan nervioso.

¡Ah, eso! – _"¡¿Cuál es mi problema?!"_ Pensó Kyabe, sintiéndose un malpensado de primera. – ¡Claro que sí, señorita Vados! ¡Le doy mi palabra!

Entonces, encantada te llevaré a la tierra – Anunció ella, sonriente. - ¡Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti, Kyabe! ¡Y yo feliz en ayudar al guerrero más guapo de nuestro Universo!

G-gracias, señorita Vados – El Saiya se sonrojó con violencia. Parece que ni los ángeles eran inmunes a estas transformaciones, pensó incómodo.

¡Qué fresca eres, Vados! – Champa, quién en todo este rato no había hablado, intervino finalmente – ¡Lo mismo le dijiste a Hit!

No sea celoso, Champa- sama – le contestó su bella asistente, acercándose al gruñón Dios de la destrucción para abrazarlo efusivamente- ¡Usted sabes que es mi Dios favorito! ¡Y esos rollitos también son mis favoritos!

¡Vados, suéltame! – La deidad trató de zafarse del agarre de su asistente inmediatamente, entre risitas y apretones por parte de su ángel – ¡No! ¡Con los rollitos de la cintura no!

Kyabe tuvo que reprimir una carcajada al ver tan singular escena entre ese par. Ya había tenido una instancia de conocer la furia del Dios de la Destrucción Champa y valoraba demasiado su vida como para reírse delante de él.

II

Al rato, Vados y Kyabe partieron rumbo a la tierra, un trayecto que aproximadamente duró una hora. En la mayor parte del viaje, el joven Saiyajin se mantuvo inmerso en sus pensamientos, analizando una y otra vez la propuesta de las Saiyajin y más aún, pensando en cómo abordar el tema con su respetado Maestro. Sabía que se estaba arriesgando demasiado, pero no tenía otra opción. Además, confiaba plenamente en las palabras de Vegeta.

Ya a esas alturas se estaba poniendo muy nervioso. Y las miraditas divertidas que le lanzaba Vados de vez en cuando tampoco ayudaban demasiado a la situación. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él?

Y cuando ya sentía que le iba a dar un ataque al miocardio de puro estrés, llegaron finalmente a la tierra, exactamente a un lugar deshabitado donde sólo había tierra y grandes rocas. Vados le informó que sólo podría estar ahí por una hora, que esperaba que lograra su objetivo y deseándole todo el éxito se despidió dejándolo solo finalmente.

No le tomó muchos segundos encontrar el Ki de su mentor. Rápidamente emprendió el vuelo hacia su encuentro y luego de avanzar unos metros lo divisó, como era de esperar, entrenando. Sin necesidad de hacer alguna seña, Vegeta posó su fría mirada sobre él. En ella pudo notar que no contaba con su inesperada visita.

¿Qué haces aquí? – Fue el seco recibimiento que recibió de su parte.

Kyabe no pudo evitar sentirse intimidado ante el Saiyajin que, probablemente, más admiraba en su vida.

¡V-vegeta-san! – Exclamó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia y que a Vegeta poco le importó. – Necesito hablar con usted de algo importante.

Vegeta frunció el ceño, observándolo en silencio. Odiaba las visitas, odiaba que lo interrumpieran durante sus entrenamientos. Pero se imaginó que para que Kyabe haya llegado hasta ahí, desde otro Universo, tenía que ser algo muy importante lo que le quería hablar.

Además, aunque quizás no directamente, él era uno de los suyos. Un Saiyajin. Y eso lo hacía ablandarse, aunque sea sólo un poco.

Sé breve, mocoso – Le ordenó mientras aterrizaban para poder estar más cómodos. Kyabe asintió y lo siguió.

B-bueno, yo quería preguntarle algo sobre la transformación de Súper Saiyajin… - Empezó a hablar nervioso, mirando el suelo. Vegeta lo notó incómodo.

¿Qué hay con eso? – Preguntó alzando una ceja. Kyabe tragó saliva. Era ahora nunca.

Desde que logré ser un Súper Saiyajin, no sólo aumente mi poder y mis habilidades, sino que también… -Dudó, pero al ver la mirada de cabreado de Vegeta, siguió hablando – B-bueno, creo que mi transformación también empezó a llamar demasiado la atención en las mujeres de mi raza, y yo…

Ya para ese punto Vegeta lo miraba con una cara que era indescifrable, Kyabe no sabía si seguir o no con su explicación. Optó por la primera opción.

E-ellas… quieren… bueno… - La sangre se le empezó a subir por el rostro – Estar más tiempo conmigo y al parecer todo es porque me puedo transformar en Súper Saiyajin y…

Dejó de hablar al ver la cara de su Maestro: Vegeta tenía los puños apretados y su Ki se había elevado rápidamente. Estaba furioso, al punto de explotar. Kyabe tragó saliva, asustado.

¿V-vegeta-san? ¿Maestro? – Preguntó Kyabe con un tono de voz casi inaudible. Como respuesta recibió un certero golpe en la cara que lo envió a kilómetros de distancia directo a un montón de rocas.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos, tratando de recuperarse del impacto, se encontró con el furioso príncipe Saiyajin listo para volver a atacarlo.

¡Maldito insecto! – Prácticamente escupía las palabras debido a la rabia que estaba sintiendo - ¡¿Quién mierda crees que soy para querer escuchar tus idioteces?! ¿El Doctor Corazón acaso?

¡No! ¡Puedo explicarlo, Vegeta –san! – Kyabe no pudo seguir hablando, ya que sin aviso alguno, Vegeta le lanzó un rayo de energía que afortunadamente logró esquivar con gran velocidad.

Sin embargo, no pudo predecir que este iba a aparecer velozmente por su espalda y haciendo fuerza con el brazo, empezó a asfixiarlo del cuello.

¡Así aprenderás a respetar al gran Vegeta! – Sonrió con maldad el Saiyajin, mientras con su mano libre, reunía la energía suficiente para hacerlo polvo.

¡P-perdóneme Vegeta-san! – Gritó Kyabe, sin esperar el vuelco que estaban teniendo las cosas. - ¡No quise ofenderlo, sólo quería hablar con usted! ¡Argh! ¡Por favor!

No supo que milagro sucedió en ese momento o si sus palabras efectivamente hicieron algún efecto en el cruel Saiyajin, pero a los pocos segundos, sintió como la presión en su cuello desaparecía y el aire podía entrar a sus pulmones completamente. Levantó su mirada hacia Vegeta, este lo miraba aun molesto, con los brazos cruzados.

Perdóneme de nuevo, esto fue una muy mala idea – Habló Kyabe, con un tono de frustración en su voz. – No fue mi intención molestarlo ¿Usted cree que el Señor Gokú pueda hablar conmigo?

¿Kakaroto dices? – Vegeta alzó una ceja, extrañado – ¡Hmpf!… realmente debes estar muy desesperado como para querer hablar hasta con ese inútil.

Kyabe se encogió de hombros, evadiendo encontrarse con la mirada de su Sensei; estaba apenado por todo lo que había pasado. Pero estaba en la tierra y le quedaba poco tiempo, por lo que debía agotar todos los recursos y eso también incluía, como plan B, hablar con el despistado Saiyajin Gokú.

Vegeta lo miró analíticamente; la rabia inicial había cesado, pero seguía fastidiado ¿Molestarlo a él, el príncipe de los Saiyajin por un lío de faldas? Lo consideraba una falta de respeto grave hacia su persona. Pero al ver la cara de preocupación de Kyabe, pensó que tal vez -sólo tal vez –había exagerado con él.

Si vas donde el imbécil de Kakaroto – Vegeta rompió el silencio que se había creado entre ambos – Lo más seguro es que se extinga la raza Saiyajin en tu Universo con los consejos que te dé.

¿Eh? – Kyabe no entendía a que venía ese comentario.

Entonces, Kyabe – El Saiyajin mayor cerró los ojos, preparándose mentalmente para lo que se venía, pues ni él podía creer lo que estaba a punto de decir – Dijiste que tenías problemas con tu transformación ¿No es así?

Vegeta-san… - En otra situación Kyabe hubiese llorado de alegría, pero ahora no lo consideraba prudente. Finalmente, Vegeta había accedido a conversar con él y esta vez no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad- ¡Si! O sea, no con la transformación en sí, es sólo que… es como si las mujeres me buscaran sólo por ser Súper Saiyajin ¿Eso es normal? ¿Le pasó a usted alguna vez?

Mi planeta fue destruido cuando era sólo un niño, así que no podría afirmar que tan normal es la situación que vives – Vegeta le dio la espalda, no quería que el mocoso viera su sonrojo mientras le hablaba– Además, estoy casado con una terrícola, con él carácter de una mujer Súper Saiyajin 3. Pero terrícola al fin y al cabo.

Oh, ya entiendo – Kyabe no parecía muy conforme. No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero peor era no saber nada. Sin embargo, Vegeta continuó hablando.

Pero bien sabes tú, que nuestra raza vive en función de las peleas y el poder - Giró hacia donde se encontraba él – Por lo tanto, es muy probable que tu estado de Súper Saiyajin haya generado atracción en las hembras de tu planeta.

¡Tiene razón, debe ser eso! – Exclamó contento, empezando a atar cabos sueltos – Aunque si soy sincero con usted, no sólo me pasa con mujeres de mi raza… ¡Hasta la señorita Vados me mira raro!

¿El ángel, la hermana de Wiss? – Preguntó Vegeta, incrédulo. Kyabe asintió enérgicamente- ¡Hmpf! ¡Pero qué Universo tan vulgar!

Si, bueno… – Kyabe rió entre dientes, pero otra duda vino a su mente y cambió su semblante a uno más serio – Vegeta-san ¿Y usted cree que sea peligroso estar con una mujer ahora que puedo transformarme en Súper Saiyajin?

¡Insecto! – Le gritó Vegeta rojo como un tomate. El joven Saiyajin retrocedió unos pasos asustado por su reacción. Se había mantenido sereno por tanto tiempo -¡¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?!

¡P-perdón, Maestro!

¡Perdón, perdón! ¿Es que no sabes decir otra cosa? – Una venita latente se estaba formando en la frente del Saiyajin mayor - ¡Y deja de llamarme Maestro!

Per… Okey… – Kyabe decidió que lo mejor era no hablar más. Vegeta gruñó, evidentemente enojado.

Son mujeres Saiyajin, así que lo lógico sería que no fuese un peligro para ellas – Respondió por fin, abochornado.

Estuvo a punto de agregar que hasta su mujer, sin ser de la mencionada raza guerrera, alguna vez también sintió curiosidad por ver al guerrero dorado. Pero prefería mantener su vida íntima en reserva, suficiente era estar hablando de estos temas con el mocoso.

Claro. Además, ellas también lograron transformarse en Súper Saiyajin… - Reflexionó Kyabe, más para él, que para el otro Saiyajin. Ahora Vegeta era el que tenía una duda existencial.

Si ellas también lograron transformarse, tú como Saiyajin ¿No te sentiste atraído hacia ellas? – Le preguntó con una inusual curiosidad, y luego con una sonrisa burlona agregó – ¿O es que acaso son tan feas que ni así prenden?

¡Oh, no! ¡En lo absoluto! – Respondió con Kyabe rápidamente, con un brillo especial en sus ojos – Las dos son mujeres hermosas: Una es fuerte, decidida y apasionada en todo lo que se propone; mientras que la otra es tierna y tímida, pero que tiene un poder oculto que cuando sale a la luz ¡Es increíble!

Voy a vomitar… - Murmuró por lo bajo Vegeta, ya asqueado de oír tanta estupidez- Entonces, no entiendo porque te comportas como un cobarde. Tú te sientes atraído hacia ellas, ellas (por alguna razón) se sienten atraídas hacia ti ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Kyabe no contestó. Vegeta tenía razón: Todo se estaba dando a su favor y el aún tenía dudas al respecto ¿Qué pasaba con él? ¿Dónde estaba ese "famoso" instinto Saiyajin? ¿Por qué era tan incrédulo al respecto?

Supongo que es porque esto es nuevo para mí, Vegeta-san – Explicó el mozuelo – He dedicado gran parte de mi vida a las peleas, a proteger mi planeta y a servirle al Rey. No he tenido mucho tiempo para mí.

Ya veo – Vegeta se cruzó de brazos. Entendía a lo que se refería; él en algún momento también tuvo una vida así, una vida de guerrero, llena de entrega y sacrificio, que en parte cambió cuando llegó a la tierra. Pero a pesar de eso él jamás ha dejado de ser lo que era – Escúchame bien, Kyabe: Tú sabrás que hacer con tu vida, pero si te puedo decir que eres un Saiyajin y como tal, debes ser un guerrero hasta el final ¿Te quedó claro, mocoso?

¡Sí, señor! – Contestó Kyabe sin esconder la emoción de escuchar el consejo que le daba su Maestro. Vegeta sonrió con arrogancia.

Ahora, lárgate – Le dijo ya cabreado, hasta él se sorprendía de la paciencia que había tenido con Kyabe – Y olvida que tuviste esta conversación conmigo apenas llegues a tu Universo ¿Me oíste?

¡Si, Vegeta – san! – Respondió el joven con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¡Muchas gracias por su ayuda! ¡Usted es el mejor maestro que alguien podría tener!

¡Hmpf! – Sin más que decir, Vegeta le dio la espalda al Saiyajin. Kyabe tomó eso como una despedida por parte de su Sensei y sin más, se elevó para esperar a Vados en el mismo lugar donde lo había dejado. Se sentía más tranquilo luego de aquella fructífera conversación con su mentor.

El príncipe Saiyajin vio a su alumno perderse entre las nubes y suspiró aliviado.

No estuve nada mal… – Dijo en voz alta. Toda la conversación lo había incomodado bastante, pero por alguna razón sentía que había hecho bien en ayudar al Saiyajin del Universo gemelo – Al menos me sirvió de preparación para cuando tenga esa "charla" con Trunks.

II

Cuéntame, Kyabe – Vados rompió el silencio, mientras viajaban de regreso al Universo Seis- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu entrenamiento con Vegeta?

¿Eh? – Kyabe salió de sus pensamientos al oír la voz femenina del ángel. – ¡Mejor de lo que esperaba, señorita Vados! Pero creo que me tomará mucho tiempo lograr ser tan poderoso como él.

Ya lo creo. Vegeta es un guerrero muy fuerte – Agregó ella, sin dejar de mirar hacia el horizonte – Pero si eres constante con tu entrenamiento estoy segura que lo lograrás, Kyabe.

Gracias, Señorita Vados – Le contestó el Saiyajin, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haberle mentido con tanto descaro.

Sólo digo la verdad, Kyabe – Vados giró hacia él, regalándole una encantadora sonrisa– Jamás olvides tus virtudes y tus capacidades, nada de lo que eres y lo que te ocurra es mera casualidad.

Las palabras del ángel calaron fuerte en el joven Saiyajin, incapaz de poder responder antes su palabra. Guardó silencio durante el resto de la travesía.

II

No vendrá, Caulifla – Suspiró Kale, sin poder esconder su decepción – Yo creo que lo asustamos, ¡Estoy segura de eso!

Mmm… Quizás tengas razón – Respondió la otra Saiyajin, aparentando desinterés. Pero muy en el fondo, se sentía igual de decepcionada que la otra- No sé por qué no me extraña en los absoluto… ¡Es un raro!

Y-yo… -Kale se acercó tímidamente hacia donde estaba su compañera – Yo, quería decir que lo siento mucho!

¿De qué hablas? – Caulifla la miró con extrañeza.

Somos las Saiyajin más fuertes de este planeta… ¡No deberíamos estar peleando por la atención de un hombre! Aunque se trate de Kyabe…

Caulifla parpadeó raídamente, sorprendida por sus palabras. Pero Kale estaba en lo cierto; ambas tenían un lazo muy especial y aunque jamás se lo diría abiertamente, se sentía muy orgullosa de la gran guerrera en que se había convertido.

Es verdad, Kale. Nos comportamos de una manera muy infantil – Se puso de pie, quedando frente a su protegida y alzando una mano hacia su cabello, la acarició con cariño –Nosotras siempre nos tendremos la una a la otra.

S-si… - Se sobresaltó al sentir el suave contacto sobre su cabeza, siempre la ponía nerviosa. Sólo se limitó a sonreír y afirmar las palabras de mentora – Siempre juntas...

Pero ambas sabían bien, que por más unidas que fueran, jamás podrían cortar ese lazo con aquel Saiyajin que sólo había llegado a dar vueltas su mundo.

Y sin que ni una de las dos mujeres pudiera notarlo, a escondidas de ellas, Kyabe las estaba observando. Más seguro que nunca de lo que quería: Estar con ellas.

Porque no todo lo nuevo tenía que ser malo, porque a veces es necesario dejar la "zona de confort" y arriesgarse, como él guerrero que era. Porque él tenía todas la cualidades para ser feliz y hacerlas feliz. En ese momento, Kyabe se sintió un Saiyajin completo, como nunca antes lo había sido. Cuando esos cuestionamientos desaparecieron, todas las respuestas aparecieron, pues siempre estuvieron en él.

Sonrió, emprendiendo el vuelo hacia ellas, sus compañeras.

Y es que después de todo, el efecto Saiyajin no tenía nada de malo.

II

Hay algo que siempre me generó dudas respecto a Kyabe y fue el tema de su edad: Como apreciación personal, no creo que sea un niño, más bien lo veo como un joven. Además, considero que tiene mucha trayectoria como guerrero y madurez para ser tan pequeño. Claramente la contextura no ayuda (aunque me pareció que en el manga no se ve tan flaquito como en el animé) pero yo tengo un amigo que tiene 20 y es tan flaco y menudo como él xD pero como dije, es sólo una apreciación bien personal.

¡Saludos y feliz sábado de DBS!


End file.
